Get Lucky
|artist= ft. |year=2013 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 3 each |nosm = |pc= with a Yellow outline/ with a Blue outline to / to with a Blue outline/ with a Red outline |pictos= 93 |nowc = GetLucky GetLuckyALTDLC (Unknown) |perf= Yoni Jayl (P1) Daniel Delyon (P2)|lc = Maize}}"Get Lucky" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both men with black hair and black sunglasses. They both wear shiny suits with matching oxford shoes. They also wear black ties. P1 P1 s hair is braided, his jacket is zipped up, and his outfit is golden. P2 P2 s hair is in a pompadour, his jacket is opened, and his outfit is silver. During Daft Punk s verse, they darken greatly with white outlines and select colors; P1 turns blue and P2 turns red. getluckygold.png|P1 getluckysilver.png|P2 Background On a dark background, numerous triangles come forward. Around there are brief stars. On the floor come some shining lights. During the vocoder solo, a white sound line is present and remains until the vocoders end. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for both coaches, all of which are the same. All of them are Wave Gold Moves from P2 to P1: All Gold Moves: Slowly raise your right arm down. GetLuckyGM(P2).png|All Gold Moves (P2) GetLuckyGM(P1).png|All Gold Moves (P1) GL GM1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (P2) GL GM2.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (P1) Appearances in Mashups Get Lucky was featured in the following mashups. Beta Alternate *''RADICAL'' (Back in the days) Trivia *''Get Lucky'' is the second song by both Daft Punk and Pharell Williams in the series. *One of the pictograms in the routine has its colors reversed.https://youtu.be/nPCyN7BqIm4?t=150 *The routine is so far the only one where the outlines of the pictograms change, and the only one where the pictogram outline is a color besides white. *In , P1 s avatar does not have a sticker appearance. *''Get Lucky'' is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament. *In an updated version of online game , the "PROJECT" skin for the character Ashe performs this dance routine. *Pharrell Williams is not credited in the UK gameplay teaser. *P1 appears in one of the sticker collection in . *''Get Lucky'' was supposed to have an alternate routine as a DLC; however, it was not confirmed to release. The code name can be seen in the files of RADICAL s Mashup. * Get Lucky appears in a promotional image for , although the routine has not been released yet. *As of February 1, 2014, Get Lucky is the most played song on ; it has been played over five million times. Gallery Game Files Getlucky cover generic.png|''Get Lucky'' Getlucky_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Getluckyavatar2.png|P2 s avatar on 141.png|P2 s avatar on 228.png|Beta Alternate avatar on 158_AVATAR.png|P1 s avatar on getlucky_cover@2x.jpg| cover tex1_64x64_m_5056f5ae5e0a5563_14.png| album background GetLucky.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots getluckyopener.png|''Get Lucky'' on the menu getluckymenu.png|Routine selection menu GetLucky2014.jpg|Screenshot of the routine Others GetLuckext.png|No GUI gameplay reallyreallylucky.jpg|Gameplay GetLuckyPictogrameError.png|Pictogram error 1490599_387322358069887_873691419_o.jpg|Dancemas ornament Getlucky_artwork.png getluckyDLC_proof.jpg|Proof of the beta alternate routine Jdnow play store promo 7.png|Promotional image with Get Lucky 021637.jpg|Gloves present on the left hands Videos Official Music Video Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky (Official MTV Video) Teasers Get Lucky - Gameplay Teaser (US) Get Lucky - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - Get Lucky Others Just Dance Beta Alternate|Proof this was going to have an alternate References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Daft Punk Category:Songs by Pharrell Williams Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Leaked Songs